In the case of headlamps, which in particular have an inclined lens cover, light rays from the sun can radiate in obliquely from above through the lens cover into the housing. A portion of the light rays from the sun can arrive through the lens and be focused by the lens on the plastic body of the lens bracket. By this means, damage to the plastic body can occur.
DE 198 03 986 A1 shows, for example, a headlamp for a vehicle, and the headlamp has a projection module with a projector lens, and the lens has a processed region in the upper region thereof, through which the radiation from the sun can arrive. The processed region can, for example, be sand blasted or stone-blasted, or a coating is provided in the upper region, wherein, due to the measures listed, a passing through of the solar radiation is prevented by the lens. Disadvantageously, during installation of the lens in the light module, the rotational position of the lens must be considered so that the processed region is located upward in the installed position of the lens. Further, the processed region is visible for an observer from the outside of the headlamp, which can be perceived as disruptive in relation to the desired appearance of the headlamp.
DE 299 12 504 U1 proposes a headlamp with a light module, in which a plano-convex lens is incorporated, and the plano-convex lens has a surface structure on the inner face, by means of which structure a scattering of sunlight incoming into the lens is generated. By this means, a focusing of the sunlight is avoided, for example, on the inner side of the lens bracket produced from plastic. Admittedly, this measure is no longer visible for an observer from the outside of the headlamp; however, the region having the altered surface structure on the face of the lens can disturb the beam path from the headlamp light in the light module.
In DE 10 2005 021 704 A1, an anti-dazzle device is proposed, and further components in the light module are screened from sunlight incoming through the lens by means of the anti-dazzle device. The shade is thereby implemented as a complex stamp-bent component and must be complexly disposed separately on a component.